1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotational joint that is provided with a biasing member and used for connecting two members that are rotatable with respect to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some cameras are configured with a built-in flash that pops out from the camera body when illuminating a scene requires a flash of light. By positioning the flash as far as possible from the photographing optical axis, vignetting and red-eye effect caused by light emitted from the flash device can be prevented. For example, a pop-up mechanism may include a shaft with the flash on its tip. The shaft is slidable in the vertical direction and biased upward by a spring. When retracting the flash, the shaft is retracted inside the camera body and its position is fixed by an engaging mechanism. When shooting with the flash, a user manipulates a slider knob that releases the engagement, thus the spring pushes up the shaft and the flash pops up from the camera body (as disclosed in Kokai 2009-086226). Further, in another example of the built-in flash configuration, a flash body is connected to one end of a support member via a rotational shaft while the other end of the support member is connected to the camera body via a rotational shaft so that the flash body is lifted up from the camera body when flash lighting is required (as disclosed in Kokai 2000-310809).